vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144658-hoverboard-event
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- As Sho7gun I don't get your msg. Being level 25-30 is fairly easy and I'm pretty sure there are hoverboard that cost ~10g (?). Is there a detail that makes the event hard to access ? I do hope everybody can enjoy it. :) | |} ---- Actually, not true. Whitevale level is easily reached and getting a hoverboard isn't hard. It's just that you have to get a hoverboard. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I did read it, and there's nothing there that says where to get the quests and nothing in the game that shows up with it either. So, confusing as all get out there...not to mention, quest giver is currently busted. | |} ---- ---- Read it, where does it mention the Quest Givers exact location? i says "close to where you get contracts in capital city" i have no idea where that is, and i cant find anything in ilium. maybe YOU should read it. Edited October 21, 2015 by WildBoar | |} ---- Extracted from the article: The npc indeed isn't working though. | |} ---- lol well, Dearadune 6-13 is the first zone after tutorial zone :P for dominion and the same with Celestion xd and whitevale is 23 - 28 so you are saying you are no longer a newcomer as lvl 6? :P | |} ---- Have now just read. Aside from a nifty and fun idea to mark the 'anniversary,' the lightning bolt decor item sounds perfect for those looking to "mad scientist up" a Mordesh home. Kudos. | |} ---- Ah, must've missed it! | |} ---- ---- ---- I assume it's available from the event? The only thing it said was there's an exclusive cash-shop costume, as well as some in-game ones. *shrug* | |} ---- From http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-10-21-deep-dive-hoverboard-zprix-invitational/ Doesn't say anything about a costume, just one item, so it must be the hoverboard. And I'm disappointed by this as well. The B2F hoverboard was a big part of their marketing for this event... to make it 'earnable' only as a cash buy is pretty lame. -1 to you for this decision, Carbine. :( Please never again use a cash-only purchase as a marketing tool, it's bound to cause a lot of anger. On another note, does anyone know how the housing rewards are earned (maybe from PTR experience)? I'm guessing they're a random bag drop from doing this daily quest... which, if it's true, I really hope the rewards are BOE so I can at least buy some lightning bolts from the auction house. I'm gonna give them benefit of the doubt on this one and assume for now that the items will be BOE, as it seems like the Shades Eve stuff is all BOE too. Here's to hoping! :P | |} ---- No, but what's your point? :P (not meant meanly, I just don't see the relevance... maybe I'm slow today, haha) Nevermind, I see what you're doing. My first post wasn't trying to imply that there are no costumes at all. Someone said that they thought the one item that was cash-only was a costume. I was trying to point out that the original quote doesnt' say it's a costume, it just says "one item". So yes, there are costume rewards, but I believe based on the quote that the cash-only buy is the hoverboard and not a costume. Edited October 21, 2015 by EsperXIV | |} ---- Costume Pieces: zemTech’s partnered with some of Nexus’ next-level action-fashion designers to launch a limited run of an outfit that will make your Holo-Wardrobe holo-burst: the zHat! The zJacket! zPants! And, zKicks! did you see this? | |} ---- ---- I didn't mean to attack you either xD wouldn't this mean there are more than one costume piece? tbh. we will have to wait and see once they fix it lol, to check out everything | |} ---- I believe CRB posted in this thread on first page. The quests aren't being given, but it's being looked into! | |} ---- That decision has completely killed the event for me if it's true. I was only hyped for getting that hoverboard and foolishly thinking Carbine weren't going to screw up and make it a cash shop only thing. Creating a hoverboard event and then having the hoverboard the event showed in it's market ploy be available only in the cash shop has to be one of the most moronic decisions to date ... and this from a company that thought 2 plat dye costs were a good idea. If it's true that is. If not, yay for the event and i'm off to get me a shiny new hoverboard. | |} ---- actually i would assume you can get it through both as the shades event allows you to buy stuff and also earn it through the event. since the quest giver is bugged we just cant see the rewards atm. | |} ---- Yea but we're not just going on assumption. The post about this event specifically states one of the items is cash-store only... and the hoverboard is the only one of the listed items on the shop right now. So going by available evidence, the conclusion would be that the hoverboard is in fact cash-shop only. That said, you might still be right. I'm just not holding my breath for it. :P In the end though I guess I should clarify that the hoverboard isn't cash-only like I previously claimed, as you can also buy it with app. 600 omnibits. That's a lot... but I suppose some folks may have as much saved up. | |} ---- ---- ---- agreed - I was only looking forward to this event for the hoverboard. This game is buggy to all hell (still) - same bugs that were here over a year ago are still here...always bugs/issues when they add new stuff as well. Other than logging in every once in a while to ride around on a hoverboard which is fun for a bit, this game has once again become a waste of time and effort. I vowed a year ago to never give them a dime until they fixed their @#$@#...looks like my wallet is still safe (unfortunately.) Edited October 21, 2015 by Azurrei | |} ---- ---- Just got a black screen crash to desktop mid-race in Deradune. Popup said a memory error. Never had this type of crash before in WS. Also, on the Celestion course the rings and checkpoints weren't loading visually as you progress through the course, there was a lag with them appearing. Very hard to complete a course you can't see. I had to backtrack and ended up with a slow time. Still, I got a fun Slacker title for being so slow :) This looks like it could be a lot of fun, the courses look great. But sadly it's buggy and laggy, which sadly seems to be a recurring theme. However, I guess this event was a bit more impromtpu than most. If it's available again tomorrow I'll do the daily off peak when hopefully the lag is less. Edited October 21, 2015 by Cern | |} ----